Zeolites having the LTA framework topology defined by the connectivity of the tetrahedral atoms (referred to herein simply as LTA) are known. See, for example, Ch. Baerlocher et al., Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, 6th Revised Edition, 2007 of the International Zeolite Association. Examples of LTA zeolites include the zeolites designated ITQ-29 and 1M-11. ITQ-29 and methods for making it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,477. This patent discloses the preparation of zeolite ITQ-29 using a structure directing agent (SDA) derived from the methylation of julolidine. However, the quaternization of the amine is slow and the yields of the methylated product are not high. Zeolite 1M-11 and methods for making it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,490. This patent discloses the preparation of 1M-11 using a costly cryptand as an SDA.
It would be desirable to find a way to eliminate the use of complex and costly SDAs in the synthesis of LTA-type zeolites. It has now been found that LTA-type zeolites can be prepared using tris[2-(isopropylamino)ethyl]amine as a structure directing agent.